London Eye
by Malu Chan
Summary: "Com um aceno de varinha nós ganhamos mais uma volta na roda-gigante." .Draco/Harry. .Projeto For The Win. .Projeto Casa da Praia.


**Título:** London Eye  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Com um aceno de varinha nós ganhamos mais uma volta na roda-gigante."  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Draco/Harry  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K+  
><strong>Observação:<strong> Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. Música: "L.A. Baby" – Jonas.  
>Fafic escrita em resposta ao desafio do Trickster no Projeto For The Win, do 6V.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>London Eye<strong>  
><em>by Malu Chan <em>

_The two of us tonight_  
><em>We can make this last forever<em>  
><em>We're in the neon lights<em>  
><em>It's just you and me together <em>

Meu cabelo batia no rosto, por vezes me impedindo de ver qualquer coisa, mas não importava. Não pra mim, não naquele momento. Tudo o que eu mais queria – a única coisa que eu queria – era aproveitar aquilo. Aproveitar o som alto, o vento forte e as luzes da cidade.

A sua risada me contagia e eu também começo a rir. Como isso é possível depois de tudo o que passamos eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas eu gosto disso. Gosto da amizade, das piadas, da ajuda mútua no curso de aurores, de _nós_.

- E então, Draco, a mocinha vai parar de frescura e sair conosco essa noite? – me disse você naquela mesma tarde. Alguns meses atrás eu quebraria sua cara apenas por se atrever a me dirigir a palavra, mas agora eu já não me importo.

- Vá a merda, Potter, que a única mocinha aqui é você – eu retruco com a cara fechada. Puro fingimento, você sabe, e ri da minha cara. É incrível a sua capacidade de rir tão facilmente, em qualquer situação.

Horas mais tarde, o que era para ser uma grande reunião barulhenta vira um encontro de nós dois. E ao invés de se incomodar com isso, você apenas ri. De novo, você ri.

- Eu acho que seremos só nós dois hoje, Draco. Que tal um jantar a luz de velas e depois eu te levo até sua casa de mãos dadas?

Minha resposta é apenas um gesto, mas você capta a mensagem.

Nós aparatamos diretamente no Caldeirão Furado e ficamos ali por algum tempo, apenas bebendo e conversando. O curso é nosso principal assunto, mas você está animado demais com o casamento dos seus amiguinhos e não consegue parar de soltar alguma informação sobre o assunto. Depois de vários minutos tentando evitar aquilo, eu finalmente permito que você disserte a vontade sobre como será a cerimônia de casamento do Weasley e da Granger.

- ... e ela vai estar tão linda! Ginny vai ser a dama de honra e…

- Potter, você não está mais namorando a Weasley não? – eu percebo de repente. Semanas se passaram sem que ele comentasse nem uma palavra sobre a (pelo visto antiga) namorada e eu só tinha percebido naquele momento. Você fica vermelho de repente e eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que estou certo. – Se você não quiser falar nada, não diga... eu só perguntei...

Eu deixo as palavras no ar, como se realmente não me importasse. Mas eu me importo – mais do eu sinto que deveria.

O silêncio começa a ficar desconfortável para nós dois, mas não há nada que se possa fazer sobre isso. Tomamos nossas bebidas calmamente, sem nos olhar.

- Na verdade... – diz você, milhões de segundos depois. – Nós terminamos no último mês. Não era o que eu queria, de verdade. Acho que estou gostando de outra pessoa e não seria justo com ela que continuasse daquela forma...

Suas palavras saem numa torrente, como se você tivesse tentado dizer tudo de uma vez, antes de perder a coragem. Seus olhos estão perfurando os meus, como se me desafiassem a dizer algo contra. Eu apenas dou ombros. Não é como se fosse da minha conta, na verdade.

Eu chamo o garçom e peço a conta. A idéia louca que veio à minha mente naquele momento não pode ser desperdiçada nenhum segundo.

- Pague a conta e vamos! – digo eu, já me levantando. Você me segue meio confuso, mas eu não consigo dizer mais nada. Apenas passo o dinheiro ao garçom, e puxo você pelo braço em direção à saída e então aparato.

Nós dois aparecemos em um monte pequeno perto da minha casa. Era ali que eu guardava, escondido da minha família, o meu tesouro mais precioso: o meu carro.

Você arregala os olhos para mim, como que não acreditando no que estava vendo. Eu apenas sorrio de lado e inclino a cabeça para o banco do passageiro. Duas poções de sobriedade depois, nós já estávamos pronto para partir, morro abaixo, a toda velocidade.

_Driving down the highway,_  
><em>with the California L.A breeze in my head<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah! <em>

E então aqui estamos nós. Ouvindo rock trouxa no volume mais alto possível para aquele automóvel, como a capota aberta e o vento batendo no rosto, dirigindo em direção à cidade. Nada é capaz de nos preocupar ou atingir ali.

Passamos por todos os pontos turísticos que você sempre teve a vontade de conhecer. A maioria dos quais eu nem mesmo havia ouvido falar.

"_Olha, Draco! A Torre de Londres! É lá que os reis são coroados!"_ ou _"Olhe seu almofadinhas nojento, é o Palácio de __Buckingham__! Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar!"_ é o que você me diz no meio do caminho. Big Ben, Abadia de Westminster, Museu Britânico, Tower Bridge... São tantos que eu nem mesmo sou capaz de me lembrar com clareza de todos.

Mas eu sou capaz de me lembrar da roda-gigante. "London Eye" você a chama. Eu a chamo de "coisa aterrorizante".

- Você não quer realmente que eu faça isso, quer Potter?

- Vamos, Draco! – você já está me implorando. – Você joga quadribol montado numa vassoura! Quer coisa mais perigosa que isso? Não pode estar com medo de entrar numa roda-gigante.

- A diferença, seu grifinório imbecil, é que eu confio numa vassoura. Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou confiar em uma coisa trouxa! Muito menos uma coisa daquele tamanho!

- Admita, Draco, você só está com medinho... – você ri da minha cara. Eu apenas suspiro. Sei muito bem o que está fazendo e, o problema, é que você está conseguindo fazer.

- Ta bom, Potter, eu vou! Mas só para provar que eu não estou com medo!

Eu estaciono o carro na primeira vaga que consigo. A caminhada até o "brinquedo" é curta, mas a fila para ele não é. Nada que dois feitiços não resolveriam, mas você olha atravessado para a minha varinha.

- Ou é assim ou não é de jeito nenhum, Potter. Nem ferrando que eu vou ficar nessa fila milhões de horas só porque você quer se divertir.

Você fica irritado, mas cede. E então, cinco minutos depois, nós estamos entrando em uma cabine. Graças a outro feitiço, estamos sozinhos. Eu já estou nervoso o suficiente por ter que estar naquela geringonça trouxa – não era obrigado a ter que aturá-los ali também.

Por alguma estranha razão você está vermelho e calado, mas eu confesso que não ligo muito para aquilo no momento. A minha apreensão é demais para isso e eu apenas deduzo que você está emocionado demais por "realizar o seu sonho de infância" e não quer muito papo.

"_Até que isso não é muito ruim" _eu penso alguns segundos depois, vendo a máquina se mexer suavemente. Subindo pelo ar era possível ver quase toda a cidade. Eu paro do seu lado silenciosamente, tentando apreciar a vista, quando você se afasta rapidamente, indo para o outro lado da cabine. Minhas sobrancelhas se franzem automaticamente.

- Você está bem?

Você põe a mão no vidro, como se tentasse empurrá-lo. De onde estou, posso ver o reflexo do seu rosto: você está fechando os olhos.

- Harry...?

Quando você se volta para mim, eu confesso, me assusto um pouco. Suas íris estão mais brilhantes do que nunca, ardendo em algum sentimento que eu não consigo identificar.

- Me desculpa, Draco, mas eu não consigo. Eu... eu vou ficar bem, assim que a gente sair daqui.

- Quem é o medroso agora, ein, Potter? – eu digo em tom de brincadeira, realmente acreditando que você apenas está com medo daquela coisa horrível tanto quanto eu. Só que você não quer brincar.

- Eu não estou com medo, ta legal! Eu apenas... não posso fazer isso.

Seus olhos se voltam para o lado de fora novamente e eu coloco-me ao seu lado. A cidade fica tão bonita a noite que eu realmente precisava dar o mérito aos trouxas pela sua iluminação.

- Porque será que eu acho que você não está falando de medo de altura, Harry? – eu pergunto quando nós dois voltamos a descer.

- Porque eu não estou – sua voz é firme e sincera. Você vira a cabeça para me olhar, mas eu me recuso a virar também, apesar da intensa curiosidade. – E se eu dissesse que deixei a Ginny por sua causa? Porque você me fez perceber que eu talvez não gostasse tanto dela assim?

Eu sinto meus olhos se arregalarem ao mesmo tempo em que eu me volto para você. _"COMO ASSIM?"_ eu quero gritar, mas não consigo, porque minha boca é imediatamente coberta pela sua.

Apenas um roçar de lábios e eu já não me lembro mais porque eu estou tão chocado. Várias informações e sentimentos pelos quais eu tenho passado nos últimos meses são colocados em ordem dentro da minha cabeça e eu percebo que também quero aquilo. Talvez até mais do que você quer.

Seus olhos estão inseguros quando se afastam, provavelmente esperando a pior das reações minhas, mas não é isso que você tem. Com um aceno de varinha nós ganhamos mais uma volta na roda-gigante. E agora você sorri por conta desse gesto, porque nós dois queremos aquilo.

_Hollywood is the time_  
><em>The stars are shining<em>  
><em>For you and me tonight, in this city<em>  
><em>Where dreams are made of <em>


End file.
